Arrivals & Apprehensions
by sincerely- scripted
Summary: "There were only two outcomes of this situation. Okay, Katie, I told myself, you can do this. Deep breaths. I stared at myself in the small oval mirror, hands on the sides of the sink below it to steady my hands."


_This is different from my usually stories. This one is from Katie's point of view. Tell me what you think._

_Enjoy._

* * *

There were only two outcomes of this situation.

_Okay, Katie,_ I told myself, _you can do this. Deep breaths. _I stared at myself in the small oval mirror, hands on the sides of the sink below it to steady my hands.

One of these outcomes was nothing. Negative. It would mean I interpreted the signs wrong. That everything that had happened in the last few days was pure coincidence. It wouldn't be the end of the world. It wouldn't be the start of a new either. It would be neutral. Not bad or good. Neutral not negative.

And what if it was positive?

Then, it would be the start of a new beginning for me. For us. Not a necessarily planned step but not unplanned either. We've talked about it, sure, and agreed to roll with the punches. It seemed like a good idea when we talked. But standing in front of the mirror looking at my reflection, I'm not so sure anymore.

Family seemed to be on everyone's mind, lately. Well at least my family. If my hunches were right, they would all be happy. Connor, Percy, and Chris had already made bets (and then made them again when they all lost). Clarisse was over the moon when I called her from work, just thinking that there was a possibility. She picked me up and even bought the tests from the pharmacy while I slept in the reclined passenger seat. And that brought me to where I was now. Clar, wanted to come in with me but I wouldn't let her out of her seat told her I had to do it on my own. Something that needed to stay private and she couldn't tell anyone. It seemed like a good time to now for something like this to happen. For them.

I knew this was what I wanted for the longest time. So why can't I look? Why am I so afraid of seeing the answer? There were only two possibilities. And Travis would only have to know if it went one way. And of course he would be thrilled with the news. He's wanted it for so long.

Travis will be a great father. Caring and protective and fun. He is a good man. He would get to joke around again the way he did growing up. Part of me misses those days. I wish we could go back and relive them. I would stop myself from yelling and punching him. I wish I could have seen him for who he was before being thrown into life or death. Been able to enjoy the pranks he set off.

_He could still do it again you know? With kids this time, to follow his lead. Then I could yell at all of them all over again._ I laughed at the thought. Seeing it in my head, I imagined a little boy and girl running around the house with Travis on covert missions to steal the freshly made cookies. I saw it. And I wanted it. Bad. So, so badly I wanted that to be my life.

I jumped with the sound of a jiggling doorknob. My palms began to sweat making it hard to hold a grip on the edges of the sink. Somehow, I managed to hold on tight enough that my knuckles were white. My face in the mirror visibly paled. Still, I couldn't bring myself to look down. My mind did not agree with what m heart wanted to do.

"Katie?" Travis asked. Confusion colored his voice. It was rare that I was home before him and the sight of m jacket hanging up was most likely the source of his bewilderment. When I didn't answer, "Katie, are you home?"

I could hear the sound of his footsteps making his way closer to our bedroom. Closer to the bathroom that was just beyond that. The door that connected those rooms had been left open. By my carelessness or my foresight to the situation, I wasn't sure anymore. I could see his back side in the reflection off the mirror in front of me. As I saw him, he turned, and made eye contact with mine. I know what I must have looked like from staring at myself for the past half-hour: crazy strands of hair falling out of the once professional looking bun, eyes wild with fear, and an ashen white face.

Panic ensued in his face. Hey, _I was supposed to be the worrier, wasn't I?_

"Katie? What's going on here? Why are you home so early?" Travis made a hasty run into the small bathroom where I, his wife, stood bent over. he stood behind me. His hands rested on either of my shoulders.

I was ready to look now. To take my eyes away from his and see the results. The look he gave me, the look of worry, somehow managed to fill me with confidence. Confidence that whatever happens would happen for a reason. I retracted my gaze and looked down into the porcelain sink. Oddly enough, I wasn't the first to react.

Travis' hands made their way from my shoulders, down my arms, to my hands and a smile took the place of worry on his face.

"Oh my god."


End file.
